naruto chat room
by PixieDust-Kiss
Summary: Enter the Chatroom! Naruto and the crew, Their life online. Some Pairings in Later chapters Sasusaku naruhina Nejiten and shikaino. gaara gets really oc near the end
1. The weirdness begins

Naruto Online

Candyblossom Is Sakura

Emoavenger Is Sasuke

ILoveramen Is naruto

Shyforone Is hinata

Mybugskikass Is Shino

Dogman3 Is Kiba

Blondehottie is Ino

Troublesomeman is Shikamaru

Imhungry is Chouji

Weaponsislove is ten-ten

Longhairrocks is Neji

YOUTHFULNESS Is Rock Lee

Biggestfan Is Temari

Iwillkill Is Gaara

Puppetsnotdolls Is kankuro

Now lets Enter the chatroom

Candyblosson enters

Iloveramen enters

Emoavenger enters

Candyblossom : OMG!! SASUKE!! How are you!!?! 3

Emoavenger : fine.

Candyblossom : Okay 3

Iloveramen : Hey Sakura 3

Candyblossom : Cant you see I'm talking to sasuke-kun!?

Iloveramen : Well I want to talk to you!!

Candyblossom : Well I don't, I talk to you all the time when we train!! Isn't that enoph?

Iloveramen : NO!!

Shyforone Enters

Iloveramen : HEY HINATA!! 

Shyforone (In her head OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!! NARUTO IS TALKING TO ME!!) oh Hey Naruto-kun

Iloveramen: How are you?

Shyforone : um, Fine.. You?

Iloveramen : Good, But Sakura Wont talk to me. 

Shyforone : oh.

Emoavenger : well, Since everyone is Being boring I'm going to go.

Iloveramen : OH GO TO YOUR CORNER, EMO.

Emoavenger has left

Candyblossom : LOOK WHAT YOU DID NARUTO!! YOU MADE HIM LEAVE!!

Iloveramen : No sakura, Read what he said. He said he had to leave

Candyblossom: GOD NARUTO YOUR SUCH A BAKA!!

Candyblossom has left

Iloveramen: Well Looks like it's just us Hinata-chan

Shyforone : Oh looks like. (OH MY GODD!!! ALL ALONE WITH NARUTO!! WOOT)

Iloveramen : Never mind, Looks like I got to go. Ramen is calling me. Bye

Shyforone : Okay bye ( I LOVE YOU!!!)

Iloveramen has left

Shyforone has left

Later that day.

Candyblossom enters

Blondehottie enters

Weaponsislove enters

Shyforone enters

Biggestfan enters

Candyblossom :Hey Looks like all the girls are here.

Blondehottie : YEAH! Hey guys..or girls 

Shyforone : Yeah, Hey!

Biggestfan : Yo.

Weaponsislove : Hello.

Blondehottie : You guys wanna Have a Sleepover at my house!! It's gonna Be awesome!! We can play truth or dare, and talk about the B.O.Y.S

Candyblossom : Okay! I'm in.

Shyforone : alright.

Weaponsislove : sure.

Biggestfan : I can't I'm in the sand village.

Blondehottie : Oh yeah. Oh well, Next time you come to The leaf village We will have another one!

Biggestfan : Sounds like fun. I g2g gaara Wants to go on Habbo hotel again. Bye!!

Blondehottie : Bye!

Weaponsislove : See ya.

Candyblossom : Byebye xox

Shyforone : later.

Biggestfan has left

Blondehottie : Okay, Everyone be at my house at 9

Candyblossom : Alright

Shyforone : kay

Weaponsislove : Okay!

EVERONE OFF.

Troublesomeman enters

Iloveramen enters

Longhairrocks enters

Emoavenger enters

YOUTHFULNESS enters

Mybugskikass enters

Dogman3 enters

Imhungry enters

Iwillkill enters

Puppetsnotdolls enters

Iloveramen : So do you guys no the plan??

Iwillkill : to kill the world!?!

Iloveramen : NO! to spy on the girls!

Puppetsnotdolls : well, me and gaara cant come. Stupid sand village!

Emoavenger : okay.

Puppetsnotdolls has left

Iwillkill has left

Imhungry : I'm not coming, Friday is all you can eat food day at our house.

Dogman3 : I cant come ether. Akamaru has the flu.

Mybugskikass : Ether can i.

Troublesomeman : Why cant you come?

Mybugskikass : I don't want to.

Troublesomehottie : -- k.

YOUTHFULNESS : I think that Spying on the girls is un-youthful and Should be agenst the law. Now doing that is VERY UNYOUTHFUL

Longhairrocks : Just go away and die.

YOUTHFULNESS : NOW THAT ISENT YOUTHFUL!

YOUTHFULNESS has left

Mybugskikass has left

Dogman3 has Left

ILove Ramen : So I guess it's Just Me Sasuke Neji and Shikamaru

Troublesomeman : Yup

Longhairrocks : Can we just go??

Emoavenger : YEAH! I want to see sakura 3

Troublesomeman : WAIT! Hold up! You like Sakura?

Longhairrocks : o0

Iloveramen : OMG!

Emoavenger : did I say that out loud?

Troublesomeman : Yeah..

Emoavenger : OH GOD! Don't tell Ino, She'll Be heart broken.

Troublesomeman : Don't worry, Ino likes someone else, That's the only reason I'm going!, to find out who ino likes!

Iloveramen : You just want it to be YOU

Troublesomeman : I didn't say that did I!

Emoavenger : Lets just go.

Troublesomeman : Yah!

EVERYONE LEAVES!

(At the sleepover : Ino : Okay, Sakura Truth or dare?

Sakura : Dare

Ino : I dare you to call Lee and Tell him you like him 

Sakura : ewww… (calls number) Is lee there? Oh Hi lee.. I just wanted to say that, well… I like you ( youthful words coming from background, hangs up)

Ten-ten hinata and Ino : AHAHAHAHHAH!!!!

Sakura : Okay, I don't want to play this anymore. Lets name all the People we like! Ten-ten You first!

Ten-Ten- Okay, don't tell ANYONE! But.. it's….Neji!

Ino hinata and Sakura : KNEW IT!!

Ino : Now you hinata!

Hinata : Well…umm…d-don't tell anyone… b-but I like n-naruto-kun

Ino and Sakura : KNEW IT!

Ten-ten : Didn't know!!! You should ask him out!!

Hinata : m-maybe!

Sakura : Okay, Ino Now you!

Ino : Okay, It's SHIKAMARU!

Sakura : WHAT! Why don't you like Sasuke?!

Ino : PSH! He is sooo Emo.

Sakura : So…

Ino : Yah okay, we all know she likes sasuke, Lets just go to bed.

OUTSIDE : ALL : SHE LIKES ME!?!?!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Okay that's First Chapter hope you like it


	2. couples

Naruto online chapter 2

Iloveramen Enters

Emoavenger Enters

Troublesomeman enters

Longhairrocks enters

Emoavenger : I don't think we should have spyed on the girls.

Longhairrocks : I Know, Why did Shikamaru have to mutter Troublesome while Ino was dared to steal some of your boxers, You Picked the wrong time to say it buddy!

Troublesomeman : Sorry, I Didn't know she was gonna walk out of the front door

Longhairrocks : Now Tenten Will never want to go out with me :'( Thanks Shika.

Troublesomeman : Hey how do you think I feel Ino Wont shut up about it now, she is gonna hate me forever.

Emoavenger : Sakura asked me out.

Iloveramen : Then you're the only lucky one.

Emoavenger : Then she Dumped me to get back at me.

Iloveramen : AHAHAHAA!! THAT SUCKS!

Emoavenger : I would shut up! Hinata Almost killed you yesterday!

Weaponsislove Enters

Shyforone enters

Candyblossom enters

Blondehottie enters

Iloveramen : I'm SOOOO sorry Hinata! PLEASE!! **Pout**

Shyforone : It's Gonna Take a lot more then that, mister I-like-to-spy-on-girls.

Iloveramen : IT WAS SASUKE'S IDEA!!

Emoavenger : HEY! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T SAY ANYTHING!!

Candyblossom : it was your idea? **angry look**

Emoavenger : maybe…

Candyblossom : Forget it Sasuke, I'm NEVER gonna like you again.

Longhairrocks : Tenten, I'm really sorry.

Weaponsislove : Sure you are.

Longhairrocks : No really I am.

Weaponsislove : **yawns** Whatever you say.

Emoavenger : Fine. But I have to say that I DO really like you.

Candyblossom : REALLY!?!

Emoavenger : **sighs** This is hard to say but, yes.

Candyblossom : AWHH! I cant stay mad at you!

Emoavenger : Okay, want to go to the hill by our training grounds?

Candyblossom : Okay

Candyblossom has left

Emoavenger has left

Longhairrocks: See Sakura forgave Sasuke.

Weaponsislove : I know.

Longhairrocks : So… Please Forgive me

Weaponsislove : Only if you do one thing!!

Longhairrocks : anything.

Weaponsislove :… you come to Train in Lee and gai's Green Spandex oufit.

Longhairrocks : That's Pure torture.

Weaponsislove : I know **smirk**

Longhairrocks : If it Gets you to forgive me then.. **sigh**.. I'll do it.

Weaponsislove : good.

Weaponsislove has left

Longhairrocks has left

Iloveramen : hinata-chan

Shyforone : What?

Iloveramen : PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! I'LL DO ANYTHING!! EVEN WHAT TENTEN MADE NEJI DO!! PLEASSSSEEE!

Shyforone : Fine. Give up ramen For a Month.

Iloveramen : This will be hard but Okay.

Shyforone : Okay, then I forgive you, only if u do that!

Shyforone has left

Iloveramen has left

Troublesomeman : I'll do something too Ino.

Blondehottie : k.

Troublesomeman : So… What is it you want me to do that will make you forgive me.

Blondehottie : Nothing.

Troublesomeman : Nothing?

Blondehottie : I can Never stay mad at you shika-kun.

Troublesomeman : well… Ino…I was sorta wondering if you know you wanted to umm… see A movie next weekend?

Blondehottie : alright :)

Troublesomeman : okay I got to go. Bye!!

Blondehottie : Bye shika-kun

Troublesomeman has left

Blonde-hottie has left

4 hours later

Biggestfan enters

Troublesomeman enters

Blondehottie enters

Blondehottie : Heyy Shika-kun!

Biggestfan : Shika-kun?

Blondehottie : Yes I Believe that is what I said.

Biggestfan : Why would you say that?

Blondehottie : Because I can?

Troublesomeman : troublesome.

Blondehottie : Whats troublesome Shika-kun?

Troublesomeman : This.

Biggestfan : See, I don't think " Shika-kun" Wants to be called that!

Blondehottie : How do you know?

Biggestfan : Because I Love Shikamaru.

Blondehottie : Back Off. He's mine.

Troublesomeman : Oh god.

Biggestfan : WHAT!!!!!???!!

Blondehottie : He's Dating me!

Biggestfan : But, I love you shikamaru.

Troublesomeman : Sorry Temari, I Never Really thought of you that way.

Biggestfan : Oh well, I always have Chouji!

Blondehottie : Chouji? Chouji Likes Nagomi from the LEAF village

Biggestfan : AGHH! I hate the leaf village NOW! **Crys**

Biggestfan has left

Troublesomeman : Well, Okay then.

Blondehottie : Okay, I got to go. Tired. Bye **winks**

Troublesomeman : BYE! **Smiles**

Blondehottie has left

Troublesomeman has left


	3. more couples

Naruto online chapter 3

Iloveramen enters

Shyforone enters

Iloveramen : Must have RAMEN!!

Shyforone : Do you want me to forgive you or not?

Iloveramen : **twitches**

Shyforone : haha

Blondehottie enters

Troublesomeman enters

Iloveramen : hi Ino Hi Shikamaru

Blondehottie : hi.

Troublesomeman : Hey!!

Iloveramen : you seem happy shika!?

Troublesomeman : **blushes** mm-hmm

Iloveramen : Whats wrong, why are you acting like that?

Blondehottie : NOTHING HAPPENED!!!

Iloveramen : okay?

Shyforone : Hey Ino. Did you do it?

Blondehottie : mm-hmm **blushes**

Iloveramen : WHAT IS IT YOU DID?

Blondehottie : No-nothing :)

Iloveramen :o.0

Shyforone : Call me and Tell me about it!!

Blondehottie : Okay. I have to sign off though cuz the Computer and the Phone run on the same cable. Bye Shika-kun

Blondehottie has left

Shyforone :Same, Bye Naruto-kun, Bye shikamaru.

Shyforone has left

IloveRamen : Do you know what Ino did?

Troublesomeman : Know what she did? I… Never mind :)

ILoveramen : o.0 k.

Troublesomeman I got to go. See ya.

Iloveramen : Bi

Troublesomeman has left

Candyblossom enters

Emoavenger enters

Iloveramen : HEY SAKURA! HEY SASUKE!!

Candyblossom : Hey Naruto.

Emoavenger : yo. Heyy Sakura-chan

Iloveramen : CHAN?

Emoavenger : were going out naruto, Don't you remember.

Iloveramen : OHHH YAHH!!

Candyblossom : lol, Wow.

Iloveramen : Okay, Well.. You people are boring, Bye

Candyblossom : oka- HEY! NARUTO! That's mean :(

Emoavenger : Don't be stupid Naruto, of all People you should know Sakura's not boring

ILoveramen has left

Candyblossom : I got to go kill him. Bye butter-kinz

Emoavenger : Bye HONEY-KINZ

Candyblossom has left

Emoavenger has left

Biggestfan enters

ImHungry enters

Biggestfan : Hey Chouji :)

Imhungry ; hi, Have you seen nagomi at all?

Biggestfan : No chouji, Nagomi.. has… DIED!

Imhungry : No she hasn't o.0

Biggestfan : Please don't go see her!!

ImHungry : Why?

BiggestFan : Because you love her.

Imhungry : WHAT!?! WHO TOLD YOU THAT!?!

Biggestfan : Shikamaru and Ino.

Imhungry : Why would I Love her? She is The boss in bossy.

Biggestfan : WORST THEN INO!?!

Imhungry : YEAH!

Biggestfan : then why do you want to see her?

Imhungry : Because I need to give her my book. She wanted to borrow it.

Biggestfan : oh okay.

Imhungry : so, why do you care

Biggestfan : No reason **blush**

Imhungry : Okay, Well I got to go now, Bye

Biggestfan : I LOVE YOU!

Imhungry : WAIT! WHAT?

Biggestfan : You heard me, don't make me Repeat it.

Imhungry : 0.0 oh.

Biggestfan : umm… I see… I got to go too. Bye

Imhungry : WAIT! You like me?

Biggestfan : … **sigh** Okay, yah.

Imhungry : oh, okay, W-well I'll se-see you Tomorr-ow when you come to the… l-le-leaf village :)

Biggestfan has left

Imhungry has left

Shyforone : Did everyone forget I was here?

Shyforone has left


	4. hmm

lol Naruto online chapter 4 ( this is a month later, all the couples are still there and Chouji is dating Temari)

Blondehottie enters

Shyforone enters

Blondehottie : eww, I think I might be sick.

Shyforone : Ino, Why, whats wrong?

Blondehottie : Iv'e been throwing up all morning and when I checked I didn't have a fever, and HOLY SHIT I GAINDED 4 POUNDS!

Shyforone : oh, you're a kinda doctor, you should know whats wrong.

Blondehottie : That's the thing, I don't know. Iv'e checked all sicknesses that have all these side affects and nothing showed up.

Shyforone : I wonder..

Blondehottie : I got to go, I Want to eat.

Shyforone : Oh..okay.

Blondehottie has left

Iloveramen : HEY HINATA-CHAN!

Shyforone : Hey naruto, Ino is sick. I got to go see if she's alright. Bye!

ILoveramen : Oh okay, be back soon :P

Shyforone : I'll try

Shyforone has left

Candyblossom enters

WeaponsisLove enters

ILoveramen : Hey Ladies.

Weaponsislove : Hey Naruto, Has Neji signed on?

Iloveramen : Not that I Know of.

Weaponsislove : Okay, bye

Weaponsislove has left

Candyblossom has left

Iloveramen : That weird Sakura didn't say anything.

Emoavenger enters

Emoavenger : have you seen sakura!?!?

Iloveramen : yah, she just left.

Emoavenger : did she say anything?

Iloveramen : No, why, did you guys get into another fight?

Emoavenger : Yah, I got to go.

Emoavenger has left

Iloveramen : UGH! I'm out

ILoveramen has left

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter. It's Just I NEED to get to chapter five, There is a surprise there


	5. Ino is what!

Naruto online chapter 5 (2 weeks later)

Candyblossom enters

Candyblossom : DAMN NOBOSY IS ON!

Blondehottie enters

Candyblossom : Hey Ino.

Blondehottie : hi…

Candyblossom : are you okay?

Blondehottie : No.

Candyblossom : Whats wrong:O

Blondehottie : **crying**, Sakura. I might be pregnant.

Candyblossom :O!! WHAT!? Why are you sad?? This is what you've always wanted!

Blondehottie : But, maybe Shikamaru doesn't want it, Sakura, I'm 17. I'm not ready.

Candyblossom : Okay, you know im a more experienced doctor then you are. I'm coming over.

Blondehottie : k…

Candyblossom has left

Troublesomeman enters

Troublesomeman : Hey ino. Whats wrong? I haven't seen yo uin like forever.

Blondehottie : Sorry, there's been a lot in my head.

Troublesomeman : like?

Blondehottie : some stuff.

Troublesomeman : Ino, you know we never keep stuff from each other.

Blondehottie : I know. But you might have to wait, this is a MAYBE

Troublesomeman : what is

Blondehottie : Something, I got to go Sakura's here

Troublesomeman : bye, I love you

Blondehottie : I love you too

Blondehottie has left

(at Ino's

Ino: So am I or am I not?

Sakura : Do you want the good news or the bad news first

Ino : good

Sakura : The good news is you have your dream come true

Ino : and the bad news is I'm pregnant.

Sakura : I'm sorry.

Ino : It's okay, When should I tell Shika-kun?

Sakura : Nows a good time, sign on )

Blondehottie enters

Troublesomeman : Hey INO! Can you tell me now?

Blondehottie : **sobs** Yah

Troublesomeman : oh no, whats wrong.

Blondehottie : Shika-kun, I'm pregnant…

TO BE CONTINUED!!

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

I felt I should stop it there lol


	6. the world knows

Naruto online chapter 6

Troublesomeman : Your-Your Pregnant..

Blondehottie : Yeah..

Troublesomeman : A-are you Sure it's Mine? (A/N There is it. The question that can turn a human girl into The female hulk!)

Blondehottie : DID YOU SERIOUSLY JUST ASK ME THAT!?!?!

Troublesomeman : Yeah, maybe I want to know!!

Blondehottie : WHAT THE HELL SHIKA! DO YOU THINK I'M A WHORE!?! YOU'RE THE GUY WHO FUCKING TOOK MY VIRGINITY! And Iv'e been dating you ever since!

Troublesomeman : Sorry..

Blondehottie : You better be.

Troublesomeman : So…

Blondehottie : Well, Are you gonna come Help me or not. I am Pregnant you know.

Troublesomeman : Coming..

Troublesomeman has left

Blondehottie has left

Shyforone : AGAIN I'M HERE!! JEEZ.

Shyforone : … Wait… Ino…

Shyforone has left

Candyblossom enters

Weaponsislove enters

Biggestfan enters

Candyblossom : Tenten, Temari, INO IS PREGNANT!!

BOTH : WHAT?!!?!

Candy-blossom : Temari, your in the leaf village right?

Biggestfan : Yeah..

Candyblossom : Both of you get to my house!

Weaponsislove : WAIT! It's Shika's Right?

Candyblossom : Yeah, Just get here. Lol

EVERYONE HAS LEFT

The next day

Troublesomeman enters

Emoavenger enters

Longhairrocks enters

Mybugskikass enters

Troublsomeman : GUESS WHAT!?!

Everyone : What?

Troublsomeman : I'm gonna Be a dad.

Everyone :O WHA?

Troublsomeman :)

Everyone : hm… Cool.

Troublesomeman : I got to go

Everyone : Bye!

Troublsomeman has left

Everyone : WOW!

Everyone has left

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

lol, Sorry for the weirdness of the chapter!

Lets see how many chapters I can get in after this!

I need People to tell me

Should we have

A girl

A boy


	7. and baby makes three

Naruto online chapter 7 ( 8 months later)

Iloveramen enters

Shyforone enters

Iloveramen : Hey Hinata-chan!!! Still on for tonight ;)

Shyforone : Yeah! But we have to be home a half hour earlier is that okay?

Iloveramen : Of course. But why?

Shyforone : Well, Ten-ten and Ino are sleeping over!!

Iloveramen : Are you sure that's good for Ino's baby? And What about Sakura?

Shyforone : Yeah she will Be okay, it's not like she will go on labor tonight!! And Sakura has an Emergency back at the hospital!! Another Deep wound.

Iloveramen : But about ino, It can happen any night, it has Been nine months now? Hasn't it?

Shyforone : Since when are you so care-care about Ino??

Iloveramen : Because, Shikamaru Has been gone on a mission and Told me to take care of her!! But he is coming back in an hour anyway!!

Shyforone : Alright, well I got to go get ready for the Date.

Iloveramen : Same, see you in… 45 mins.

Shyforone : alright

Shyforone has left

Iloveramen has left

Weaponsislove enters

Blondehottie enters

Weaponsislove : Are you sure it's okay? The whole sleepover, BEING PREGANT thing?

Blondehottie ; Relax, It's not going to happen tonight! Were going to have fun and talk about OUR Husbens and Hinatas Bf. And It's going to be fine! And By the way, how are thing with you and NEEEEEEEJJIIIII!?!

Weaponsislove :O It's fine **blush**, True love. You know, the guy who everyone Clames to be the Human ice-cube is really sweet.

Blondehottie : Well, that's cool. You know the person who everyone says is lazy ( which he is lol) is not the lazy in some places ;)

Weaponsislove : Sounds naughty, leave this for the party!!

Blondehottie : aha. Well Shikamaru is coming any minite. And The party starts in a half hour!

Weaponsislove : alright, well then I guess you have to go.

Blondehottie : DING DING DING!! Byee!!

Weaponsislove : cee ya!

Blondehottie has left

Weaponsislove has left

Troublesomeman : Ino? Are yo uthere, I'm back.

Troublesomeman : troublesome girl…

Troublesomeman : Okay, I'm off to come back home.

Troublesomeman has left

(At ino's house

**door opens**…

Ino : Shika?

Shikamaru : Ino…

Ino : **pauses** SHIKA-KUN!!! **Hugs**

Shikamaru : Hows the baby?

Ino : Good!!! Missed you.

Shikamaru : Well I missed the baby and you too.

Ino : awh. :)

Shikamaru : so, why are you in your pj's at 6:30?

Ino : Sleepover at Hinata's at 7 :)

Shikamaru : oh so you wont be home all night?

Ino : as much as we would both like, this is a tradition.

Shikamaru : Okay then. Keep the baby safe tonight!

Ino : Okay!)

Longhairrocks enters

Troublesomeman enters

Longhairrocks : Hey, your back!

Troublesomeman : yeah!

Longhairrocks : So…. The girls are having there yearly sleepover.

Troublesomeman : yeah. I got to go. :(

Longhairrocks : Already?

Troublesomeman : I have to un-pack. Or else Ino will be all Yell-y with me.

Longhairrocks : aha. Okay Bye man.

Troublsomeman has left

Longhairrocks has left

(At the sleepover :

Ten-ten : Hey HINATA!! Open up!!

Hinata : SORRY! Come in.

Ino : what took you so long?

Hinata : ummm…. Nothing!

Ten-ten : NARUTO!?!

Ino : WHAT!?

Ten-ten : Hey just jumped out of the window! Hinat-

Hinata : NO!!! He didn't, he cant if he wasn't here.

Ino : right, okay, whatever!

**they go inside**

Ino : so… How long before you and Naruto are married?

Hinata : I don't know!

Ino : aha.

Ten-ten : whats with you and the healthy eating. You have no candy and pizza or pop!!

Hinata : well grab a carrot and a glass of milk and maybe some crackers and sit down!

Ino : No seriously though?

Hinata : Pizza will be here in 10 mins with pop and I have chips right here behind the sofa.

Ten-ten : ohh.. okay.

Ino : Ow.

Hinata : you okay?

Ino : yeah, Just this baby keeps kicking!

Hinata : oh, okay, are you okay now?

Ino : yeah.

Ten-ten : lets play truth or dare! I know were 18 but it's been forever!!

Ino : okay, HINATA! Truth or dare? No no. Screw that! I need to ask you a truth then a dare!

Hinata : okay.

Ino : Hinata do you think that Naruto wants to marry you?

Hinata : yes.

Ino : okay, now I dare you to ask him to marry you.

Hinata : WHAT!

Ino : **smirks**

Ten-ten : Ino, are you sure it's the time?

Ino : yup.

Hinata : o-okay.

Hinata : **calls naruto** Naruto, Can you meet me infront of my house! I need to ask you a very important question!

Hinata : okay! Hurry!

Ino : He's coming!

Hinata : **rushes outside**

Ino, Ten-ten : Watch out the window!

**naruto shows up**

Hinata : Naruto, the important question is… **gets on knee**

Naruto : NO! HINATA!! DON'T YOU DARE ASK!! THIS IS THE GUYS JOB! I'LL BE BACK IN TWO MINS!

Hinata : 0.0 Okay?

Two mins later.

Naruto : HINATA!!! Come here!!

Ino : Oh my god! This is soo romantic!!

Ten-ten : I know

Ino : are you crying!?!

Ten-ten : Yeah.

Naruto : Hinata-chan! I love you so much! This is the question I have been dieing to ask you! Since I first saw you!

Hinata : **starts crying**

Naruto : Hinata hyuuga, will you…marry me?

Hinata : YES!!! **jumps on naruto**

Ino, ten-ten : **crying**

Naruto : **smiles**

Two hours later

Ino : I still cant believe he ran off to ask you to marry him instead, Hinata, your so lucky!!

Ten-ten : Yeah!!! Neji would never do that!!

Ino : Same with Shikamaru!

Ten-ten ; and were already married!

Ino : ha-

Ten-ten : ino? Are you okay

Ino : **falls on knees**

Hinata : OH MY GOD! TENTEN!! SHE'S GOING THREW LABOR!

Ten-ten : WHAT!

Hinata : Call Shikamaru then Sakura at the hospital!!

Ino : **heavy breathing**

Ten-ten : SHIKAMARU! INO IS HAVING HER BABY!! MEET US AT THE HOSPITAL!!

Ten-ten : SAKURA!! INO IS HAVING HER BABY!! SEND SOMEONE IN AN ABULANCE!!

Hinata : Heavy breathing. Ino, Heavy breathing!!!!!

Ino : **heavy breathing**

**abulance is here**

**ino gets in**

Hinata : Ten-ten get your car, I'll ride in here!!

Ten-ten : Okay!!

Ino : AHH!!

**abulance rides off**

hinata : Just keep breathing!!!

**at the hospital ino gets rushed in**

Sakura : INO! OH MY GOD!

Ino : Is shika ma ru- here- ye AHHH YET!?!?!

Sakura : NO! Not yet!! I'll stay here and let him get in the room!!

Ino : o-KAY!

Shikamaru : **runs in** I'm HERE I'M HERE!!!

Sakura : Fallow me!!

Shikamaru : INO! I'm HERE!!!

Ino : a-righ

Sakura : PUSH!!!!

Ino : AHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ten-ten : Hold her hand Shikamaru!!

Shikamaru : **grabs hand**

Ino : **pushes** AHHH!!

Sakura : congratulations! It's a girl! Wait- INO! WERE NOT DONE!

Ino : what?

Sakura : Keep pushing!

Ino : **Pushes** AHH!! TWINS??

Sakura : yeah!!

Ino : AGHHHHHH!!!

Sakura : Awh! Ino a girl and a boy!!

Ino : **crys**

Shikamaru : **crys**

Hinata, Tenten : **awhing**

Sakura : Do you want to hold them?

Ino : Yeah! Give one to Shikamaru!

Sakura : Ino, here is the girl, what would you like to name her?

Ino : **Looks at Shikamaru**

Shikamaru : you name the girl! I'll name the boy!

Ino : Okay! Andrea:)

Shikamaru : I like that!! What do you think of Liam?

Ino : I like it!! So Andrea and Liam! I love it!)

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Hope you liked itt!! Andrea and liam! There my favorite baby names!! If I could Change my name my name would be andrea:)

Anyway, Nixt week we have something on ten-ten.


End file.
